My Beautiful Mistake
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: Untuk seperkian detik kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, saling mengunci didalam keheningan diantara keramaian. Senyum manis itu, mata indah itu membuat Kris seakan tersedot kedalam lubang gelap bernama kenangan di masa lalu."Will you marry me, my beautiful mistake?" [SEQUEL OF TRAP!] [EXO/Kristao/Taoris/Fantao]


Suasana ceria dan hangat memenuhi kafe itu. Sekumpulan anak muda yang bercengkrama ramai, beberapa pasangan menikmati waktu berharga berdua,keluarga kecil dengan anak yang sedari tadi tidak henti tertawa senang,ada pula beberapa yang menyendiri sibuk pada gadget masing-masing. Pemandangan menyejukkan yang tidak pernah bosan lelaki itu amati dari balik meja kasir.

 _Kling! Kling!_

Suara bel kecil di atas pintu berbunyi menandakan ada seorang pengunjung lagi. Sang kasir langsung dengan sigap mengambil posisinya.

"Selamat –"

"Hai" sang pengunjung tersenyum manis ke arah sang kasir

" –Datang" sang kasir membeku ditempat. _Deg! Deg! Deg!_ Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" lama tidak bertemu –"

" –Yifan" Sang pengunjung memperlebar senyumannya hingga mata pandanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : My Beautiful Mistake**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Wu Yifan & Huang Zi Tao **

**And Other**

 **Pair : Kristao – Fantao**

 **Warning : Boys Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SEQUEL OF 'TRAP!']**

* * *

Untuk seperkian detik kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, saling mengunci didalam keheningan diantara keramaian. Senyum manis itu, mata indah itu membuat Kris seakan tersedot kedalam lubang gelap bernama kenangan di masa lalu. Rahang tegas itu, tatapan bak elang itu seakan menarik –Tao kedalam ruang pengap bernama penyesalan di masa lalu.

"Ekhm maaf –silahkan tuan ingin pesan apa?" untungnya Kris segera sadar kembali pada sikap profesionalnya

"Dua _double chocolate cream chip frappuccino with caramel_ , _please_ " Tao menyebutkan minuman favoritnya belakangan ini dengan lengkap ditambah dengan senyum manisnya

"Ada lagi tuan?" Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus Tao

"Dua cheese cake kurasa cukup" tambah Tao

' _Dia ingin bertemu seseorang?'_ batin Kris

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pesanan anda silahkan tunggu beberapa menit hingga nama anda dipanggil, tuan?" Kris yang masih dengan sikap profesionalnya berusaha berlaku baik pada pelanggannya yang satu ini

"Tao. ah tunggu" cegah Tao saat Kris hendak berbalik

"Ya tuan?"

"Apa disini menyediakan pelayanan spesial?"

"Pelayanan seperti apa yang anda maksud tuan?"

"Umm tidak, tidak jadi" Tao segera berbalik menuju tempat duduk untuk dua orang di paling ujung, sementara Kris menatapnya heran

' _Ada apa dengan si psikopat itu'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kris meletakkan pesanan pelanggannya dengan perasaan jengkel, bagaimana tidak kesal jika sudah berulang kali Kris memanggil nama sang pelanggan namun tak kunjung mengambil pesanannya hingga dengan sangat terpaksa Kris mengantarkannya sendiri.

"Pesananmu tuan" Ujar Kris dengan sedikit keras, Tao pun tersentak "Ah maaf merepotkan" sesal Tao yang hanya direspon tatapan tak acuh dari Kris sebelum berbalik (lagi)

"Tunggu" cegat Tao

"Ada apa lagi tuan?" kesal Kris yang mulai terlihat

"Bisa kau temani aku disini?" Pinta Tao dengan sedikit memelas, Kris yang awalnya ingin menolak pun diurungkan karena pelanggan meja sebelah melihat interaksi diantara keduanya jadi tidak enak bila menolak "Baiklah tuan"

Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas Kris mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan Tao yang tersenyum manis padanya,

 _Deg!_ Jantung Kris berdetak _'Senyum itu berbeda'_

' _Tidak Wu Yi Fan, jangan terpengaruh. Ingat dia itu psikopat'_

dan tatapan datarlah yang Kris berikan. Senyum manis Tao pun berganti dengan senyum miris dan maklum _'Ini memang salahku dan harus aku perbaiki'_

"Tempat yang nyaman" puji Tao berbasa basi namun jujur, "Terima kasih" jawab Kris datar tanpa embel-embel 'tuan' lagi. Persetanan dengan pelanggan yang lain.

"Ada berapa pegawai disini, umm Yifan?"

"Kris" koreksi Kris, karena baginya mana Yifan hanya membuka luka masa lalu

"Ah ya Kris"

"Ada tujuh termasuk aku"

"Siapa pemilik cafe ini?" tanya Tao membuat Kris keheranan _'untuk apa dia ingin tau?'_

"Dirahasiakan" jawab Kris misterius, "Kenapa? aku ingin bertemu atasan kalian" ujar Tao blak-blakan

' _Hah? Selain psikopat dia juga gila ternyata'_ Kris semakin ngeri

"Cukup. Untuk apa anda ingin bertemu atasan kami? Dia sibuk diluar negeri. Saya permisi" tanpa bisa Tao cegah Kris sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya

"Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan" Tao menatap punggung tegap Kris dengan tatapan menyesal

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris hyung, ada pelanggan yang ingin bertemu dengan mu"

"Siapa?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai –seorang barista disana

"Entahlah dia tidak menyebutkan nama hyung,hanya seminggu ini dia terus terlihat disini, ah ya matanya mirip panda"

Hela nafas kasar dari Kris terdengar "Bilang aku sibuk" Well, Kris tidak sepenuhnya berbohong lihat saja mesin pembuat minuman kental beraneka rasa bernama kopi itu masih mengeluarkan bunyi halus tanda sedang memproses

"Tapi hyung dia bilang tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu denganmu" tambah Kai. Kris melirik jam tangan keluaran terbaru sebuah merk terkenal miliknya menunjukan pukul 8 pagi _'Sepagi ini dia datang?'_

"Baiklah-baiklah,urus sisanya kai" Kris akhirnya mengalah dan menemui Tao ditempat biasa dia duduk seminggu ini –pojok kiri dekat kaca.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar tuan?" Kris berusaha menekan emosinya, dia tidak yakin bila pelanggan lain masih ingin berkunjung ke cafe itu setelah melihat Kris mengamuk

"Ya" sambut Tao semangat mengikuti Kris masuk kedalam ruang khusus berkumpul pegawai disana. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana Kris menatap marah Tao

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya!" bentak Kris

Tao sontak mundur namun tidak menampakkan ketakutan "Sudah kubilang aku ingin bertemu atasan kalian"

"Lalu setelah kau bertemu dengannya kau ingin apa? Menjebaknya? Membuat cafe ini bangkrut kalau saja dia ternyata pengedar narkoba, iya?" cerca Kris sedikit mengungkit masa lalu

"Tidak. Aku ingin bekerja disini, Kris" balas Tao tanpa ragu, Kris yang tadinya membuang muka langsung menghadap Tao dengan terkejut "Dasar psikopat gila! Keluar sekarang juga!" usir Kris marah, untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara

"Kris kumohon dengarkan –"

"Keluar kubilang!"

"Baik tapi aku masih akan tetap menunggu sampai kau mempertemukan aku dengan atasanmu, permisi" pamit Tao keluar cafe, dan menunggu disana.

Detik demi detik berjalan, menit demi menit berganti, jam pun menunjukan pukul setengah lima sore namun langit sudah gelap tak lama pun menurunkan titik-titik air hujan membasahi bumi dengan derasnya yang dinikmati Kris dengan duduk santai ditemani segelas _Americano_ favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Tao yang bilang akan menunggu sampai dia mempertemukannya dengan sang atasan, _'Tidak, si psikopat itu pasti sudah pergi berjam-jam yang lalu'_ batin Kris meyakinkan

"Kris!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang, Kris pun membalikkan badannya mendapati Luhan –seorang _waiters_ cafe berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya "Kau gila Kris? Membiarkan seorang pelanggan menunggu diluar berjam-jam diguyur hujan?!" sembur pemuda bernickname rusa itu

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa Kris malah dengan datarnya menatap Luhan "Suruh dia pulang"

"Demi tuhan,dia pingsan Kris!"

"Oh kalau sudah sadar suruh dia cepat angkat kaki"

"Wu Yi Fan!" seru Luhan frustasi, bagaimana bisa Kris bersikap tidak manusiawi seperti itu, "Oke, oke kau mau aku melakukan apa Xi Lu Han?"

"Jaga dia hingga sadar,minta maaf padanya lalu antar dia pulang" jawab Luhan ringan

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, _sayang_?" balas Kris tak kalah ringan kepada kekasih-nya itu. Ya Luhan adalah kekasih Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris sekarang, tapi tidak banyak yang tau hubungan mereka.

"Kris ayolah" Luhan harus ekstra sabar menghadapi kekasih seperti Kris yang seperti wanita PMS setiap hari sepanjang tahun

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Engh" Tao memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing amat sangat, dan mencoba duduk. Meneliti dimana dia sekarang, hingga dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan "Ya tuhan!" seru Tao mendapati Kris yang tengah duduk menatapnya datar

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja disini?" ujar Kris _to the point_ , dia tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan orang seperti Tao yang penuh kepalsuan menurutnya

Tao terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum ceria "Aku tertarik menjadi barista, tenang saja aku sudah mendapatkan lisensi!"

"Bukankah kau seorang ketua _Angel Eyes_ yang sangat dipuja-puja oleh petinggi kepolisian tanah air?" sindiri Kris dengan senyum remehnya

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri" Tao tertunduk di akhir kalimatnya. Kris pun terkejut dengan pernyataan Tao barusan namun sekali lagi berhasil di sembunyikannya

"Baguslah aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku dengan balas dendam kepadamu" balas Kris dingin seperti biasa

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum "Memang tidak perlu. Aku daridulu tidak pernah tertarik dibidang itu, hanya saja daddy selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Dia tidak pernah mendengar keinginanku, dia hanya ingin aku terjun kedunia yang sama dengannya, menunjukkan bahwa dia punya anak yang takkalah hebat dari rekan-rekannya. Daridulu aku ingin punya cafe nyaman seperti ini, menikmati tiap senyum dan tawa pelanggan, berbagi rasa nyaman dikala mereka sedih, maka dari itu aku ingin sekali –"

"Cukup. Telingaku panas mendengarkan cerita dramamu itu" potong Kris jengah. Oh akui saja kau tidak tega melihat Tao yang hampir menangis bukan Kris?

"Akan ku sampaikan lamaran kerjamu kepada atasanku. Jadi diamlah dan datang pagi kemari" lanjut Kris ketus. Tao yang senang pun menggengam tangan Kris erat "Xie Xie, Kris!" Tao tersenyum lebar hingga mata pandanya hilang

 _Deg! Deg! Deg!_ Kris kembali merasa detak jantungnya tidak normal _'Apa aku sakit?'_

Pintu kamar yang berguna sebagai tempat para pegawai beristirahat atau yang menginap sewaktu-waktu itu pun terbuka, masuklah 5 orang berseragam yang Tao yakini adalah pegawai cafe. Dengan cepat Kris menarik tangannya sebelum mereka melihat.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Halo, perkenalkan namaku Xiumin" sapa seorang pemuda mungil berpipi bakpao bernama asli Kim Minseok –dia seorang _waiters_ sama seperti Luhan

"Hai! Namaku Luhan" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan antusias, "Yang hitam itu namanya Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kai, dia seorang barista" Luhan menujuk seorang pemuda yang memang kurang putih berdiri paling ujung

"Kalau yang bermata bulat itu Do Kyungsoo, dia chef bagian _dessert_ disini" kini Luhan menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata belo

"Nah kalau yang ini Kim Jongdae, atau Chen. Dia chef bagian _appetizer_ dan _main course_ " Luhan menunjuk pemuda bermuka kotak disebelah kirinya yang tersenyum ramah sama seperti yang lain

"Halo juga, namaku Huang Zi Tao" Tao memperkenalkan dirinya takalah semangat membuat Kris memutar mata jengah

"Nah ayo kita makan malam" Ajak Xiumin membuat Tao tersadar melihat jam tangannya jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

Tao pun panik "Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak tau sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang, terima kasih ya semuanya" dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur bersiap pergi setelah membungkukkan badan berkali-kali

' _Bagus! Enyahlah'_ batin Kris

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu Zitao, kami memang berencana mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tenang saja makanan buatan Chen tidak pernah mengecewakan" ujar Kai santai disetujui oleh rekannya yang lain

' _Argh dasar hitam!'_ umpat Kris lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" tanya Luhan

"Ada urusan, aku baru ingat. Xiumin kau bisa antar tuan Huang, kurasa kalian searah" Kris berucap datar sebelum meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya heran, tidak semua melihat Luhan yang menyeringai dibalik punggung Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau diterima menjadi barista sementara disini mengingat seseorang yang kau gantikan posisinya sedang diluar kota" Kris melemparkan seragam baru Tao, untung pemuda itu sigap.

Tao tertawa dan melompat-lompat senang seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru "Terima kasih Yifan!" Tao ingin memeluk Kris namun kalah cepat dengan pergerakan mantan ketua _Blue Wings_ itu hingga dirinya terjatuh ke lantai

"Y-yifan" Tao menatap Kris tidak percaya, "Tidak suka? Keluar saja" Kris meninggalkan Tao dengan dingin

"Maaf tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak Tao kencang

"Kita buktikan nanti"

Diruang kumpul Kris duduk diam menatap layar tv tanpa minat, dia menyesali perbuatannya hingga Tao jatuh terhempas seperti tadi

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi bodoh!" Sesalnya, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi sosok lelaki kasar seperti ini -ah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi tepatnya. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu mungkin? Hari dimana dia merasakan penghianatan yang amat sangat membekas.

Mata elangnya terpejam mengingat masa lalu. Seusai terbongkar siapa Tao sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi, semua anggota _Blue Wings_ dikumpulkan di markas besar kepolisian Korea Selatan, sesuai perkataan sang komandan mereka akan dibubarkan malam itu juga. Kris sang ketua tim tidak bisa tinggal diam, bagaimana pun itu kesalahannya. Kesalahannya jatuh pada pesona seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengepak semua barangnya Kris dengan mantap menghadap sang komandan, memohon agar anggota lainnya tetap dipertahankan hanya dia saja yang dikeluarkan, dia tidak akan tega dan dihantui rasa bersalah yang sangat besar seumur hidupnya jika anggota lainnya harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya yang jauh dari kata bertanggung jawab.

Berdiri diposisi mereka saat itu bukanlah hal yang mudah,banyak yang mereka lewati banyak yang mereka korbankan. Seperti Chanyeol contohnya, lelaki itu bisa berdiri tegap dengan seragam kepolisian bukan dengan mudah dia dapat, 5 tahun berturut-turut ia mengikuti tes kepolisian barulah dia diterima atau Wang Jackson, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di korea, kepolisian inilah tumpuan harapan masa depannya, Kris tidak akan membuat usaha dan mimpi mereka sia-sia.

Dengan janji tidak akan menyentuh dunia kepolisian atau pemerintahan hingga sujud dihadapan sang komandan barulah permintaan Kris dikabulkan dengan beberapa syarat dan denda yang tidak sedikit.

Kris ingat betul hari itu, hari dimana ia menyerah dengan semua mimpinya demi mimpi-mimpi anggota yang lain. Kadang menjadi superhero itu tidak harus berjubah bukan?

Dia juga menyerah pada cinta pertamanya -Huang Zi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, hari kedua Tao bekerja. Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali untung saja semua pegawai diberi kunci cafe, sebenarnya dia tidak tapi Tao meminjamnya dari Kyungsoo si mata bulat. Tap mengganti pakaian kasualnya dengan seragam secepat kilat. Dipandanginya cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya hingga sampai pada kakinya yang dilindungi sepatu _Nike Air Yeezy 2 Red October_ , senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Kau pasti bisa Tao, Semangat!"

Dimulai dari menyapu dan mengepel lantai,membersihkan kaca hingga bersih,menata gelas dan piring cantik,mengelap meja,mencuci bersih ulang peralatan masak Chen dan Kyungsoo,mengisi stok bahan di ruang pendingin hingga hal-hal kecil lainnya Tao kerjakan hanya dalam waktu 2 jam. Pemilik bibir _peach_ itu memandangi seluruh penjuru cafe yang sudah bersih dan rapi dengan bangga. "Ternyata kau memang berbakat Tao" kekehnya diakhir kalimat

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik" tegur suara dingin dari arah tangga, Kris tengah bersandar dipagar pembatas menatap Tao tajam

"Maaf hehehe. Selamat pagi Yifan!" Sapa Tao semangat. Kris hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kekanakkan Tao yang dulu sangat jarang dia tunjukkan dulu

"Kubuatkan sarapan ya?" Tawar Tao

"Terserah" Kris berbalik, kembali mengurung diri dikamar inap

Tao pun langsung melesat ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kris dan dirinya. Hanya setengah jam yang diperlukan Tao untuk menyiapakan 2 porsi Nasi Goreng omlete,salad buah segar dilumuri mayonise keju, dan susu coklat hangat.

Dengan hati-hati Tao membawa sarapan itu ke atas, menaruhnya diatas meja melingkar diujung kamar inap. Dilihatnya Kris yang kembali terlelap, ia mendekati tempat tidur dengan tenang. Diamatinya wajah lucu Kris saat tidur yang dulu menjadi sarapan pertamanya di pagi hari. Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala Kris dan berbisik lembut "Yifan bangun,sarapan sudah siap"

Tao segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, takut Kris mengamuk ketika membuka mata menadapati jarak diantara mereka terlampau dekat. Ketika bangun Kris hanya menatapnya datar sekilas lalu beranjak mencuci muka.

Kris menatap sarapan buatan Tao dengan datar membuat Tao sedikit tidak nyaman _'Apa masakkanku aneh?'_ Ringisnya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?" Tanya Tao tanpa disauti oleh Kris yang mulai mengambil sendok dan menikmati sarapan paginya dengan lahap, Tao menatap Kris dengan tidak percaya, ah sungguh pagi yang indah pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu,Tao tersentak dengan Kris yang menaruh sendok dengan kasar menatapnya dingin, "Keluar" perintah kris

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang keluar" lelaki yang sempat tumbuh besar di Kanada itu menarik pergelangan tangan Tao memaksanya Keluar

 _'Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia punya alergi?'_ Tao panik,dia mengetuk pintu berulang kali mendapat usiran berulang kali pula. Hingga Luhan datang, pemuda rusa itu mengurusi Kris dengan cekatan sampai dia tertidur pulas.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tao, Kris itu alergi keju. Setelah bangun dia akan kembali pulih, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu" terang Luhan melihat kepanikan Tao

"Aku sungguh tidak tau, maafkan aku Luhan-ge" Tao tertunduk

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kembali bekerja"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kris membanting handphonenya ke sisi kirinya, dia sungguh bosan berada di tempat tidur hampir seharian seperti ini, _'Alergi sialan'_ kesalnya. Lalu matanya beralih pada pintu yang terbuka, Tao masuk dengan nampan berisi teh hangat dan sepiring spaghetti

"Maaf ya Yifan, sungguh aku tidak tau kau alergi keju" Tao tertunduk memainkan jari tangannya

"Kau memang tidak perlu tau"

"Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salahku, salah kau juga kenapa masih nekat memakan salad itu" nah keluarlah sifat menyebalkan Tao

"Jadi menurutmu itu salah ku?"

Kris berdecak melihat Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Daripada kau terus berceloteh,lebih baik ambilkan kartu disana dan temani aku bermain" Yah tidak ada pilihan lain, Kris tidak ingin mati bosan disana.

Sepertinya Kai hari ini harus bekerja sendirian lagi. Niat Kris yang hanya ingin bermain satu atau dua kali pun bablas sampai tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka main. Melihat wajah Tao yang sudah putih tertutupi bedak, Kris juga tak berbeda jauh kondisinya.

Tao menatap Kris dengan senyum misteriusnya lalu mengelurkan 4 kartu terakhir miliknya "Yes! Kemari Krisse kau kalah lagi" Tao tertawa kencang

 _Deg! Deg!_ Sensasi aneh menyerang Kris ketika Tao mencoreng wajahnya dengan bedak, saat tangan itu menyentuh lembut wajahnya,saat melihat tawa Tao ada rasa hangat menjalarinya _'Tidak, aku tidak mencintai si psikopat ini. Ingat Luhan,aku menyukai Luhan'_

Kris menepis tangan Tao "Sudah cukup, kembalilah bekerja jika tidak ingin memakan gaji buta"

"Astaga, baiklah aku kebawah dulu Kris"

Kris tidak menjawab, dia terpaku pada sepatu yang Tao pakai. Dia sangat ingat itu adalah _Nike Air Yeezy 2 Red October_ , dia bahkan memesan dua pasang 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Ck lupakan Kris!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya memaksa Kris membalik badan, dia mendapati Tao tengah tersenyum lebar yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungnya tergelitik. Tao datang dengan secangkir teh buatanya untuk Kris

"Minumlah, itu resep rahasia baru-ku. Rasakan sensasinya" suruh Tao semangat

Satu menit, tiga menit, lima menit berlalu Kris masih memandang Tao datar. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau" belum sempat Tao berbalik, tangan panjang Kris lebih dulu mengambil cangkir teh itu, ia meminumnya dengan perlahan

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Biasa saja" jawab Kris bohong. Jelas teh itu sangat enak memiliki sensai hangat dimulut dan dingin dikerongkongan.

Hening. Tiba-tiba Tao mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kris tak lupa senyumnya membuat Kris terhipnotis tanpa sadar menyambut uluran tangan Tao

"Hai, Namaku Huang Zi Tao, kau?"

"Wu Yi Fan"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Yifan. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" seru Tao ceria

Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Kris tersenyum dengan tulus melihat tingkah Tao

' _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba dari awal'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Selama 2 bulan setelah itu, Tao lebih gencar mendekati Kris. Hubungan keduanya pun semakin baik walaupun Kris kadang bersifat dingin dan datar terkadang menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Ia yakin sedikit usaha lagi maka hubungannya dengan Kris akan sangat sangat baik seperti dua tahun lalu. Tao bahagia.

Beda lagi dengan Kris, dia sedikit menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Tao berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dari awal. Karena usaha Tao bukan hanya berhasil memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tapi juga berhasil membengkakkan rasa aneh didirinya setiap kali melihat Tao dan hampir meledak.

Apalagi setelah tau selama ini Tao masih memakai kalung bersimbol _Scorpion_ –miliknya yang dia berikan pada Tao dulu. Kris semakin resah dan bingung dengan perasaannya, disatu sisi dia masih membenci Tao disisi yang lain dia menaruh rasa pada pemuda panda itu –sejak dulu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kris?" Luhan yang sudah lelah melihat tingkah Kris sejak jam istirahat pun akhirnya bertanya

"Tidak apa Lu. Ah ya,dimana Tao?"

"Dia sedang keluar membeli bahan yang habis bersama Kyungsoo"

Kris segera bangkit dari posisinya sebelum dicegat oleh Luhan, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan sebentar _Deer_ "

Kris melihat sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya didalam ruang loker khusus pegawai. Ia menelusuri beberapa loker hingga matanya menangkap loker yang bertuliskan nama si pemilik 'Huang Zi Tao'. Kris hampir melompat ketika melihat benda yang ia cari ada disana

Kris menatap nama Tao sebentar sebelum keluar menuju dapur kebanggaan Chen serta Kyungsoo, membuka pintu lain diujung dapur yang berujung pada kotak sampah berukuran sedang. Sedetik kemudian benda yang tadi ia genggam sekarang berbaur bersama tumpukkan sampah lainnya.

' _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku little peach'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tao bersenandung ria memasuki ruang loker, tangannya penuh dengan dua kantong berisikan buah strawberry dan snack. Ia menaruh belanjaanya dibagian bawah dengan rapi, lalu berganti pakaian saat itulah lelaki bermata panda itu menyadari kalung yang biasa dia pakai tidak menggantung indah disana membuatnya panik. Ia mencari kalung itu ke seluruh cafe sampai kesela-selanya dengan sabar,dia yakin memakainya tadi pagi. Dia juga menanyakan pada semua rekannya namun jawaban yang ia dapat tidak jauh dari 'Maaf Tao aku tidak melihatnya'

Tao hampir putus asa tapi ia ingat satu lagi tempat yang belum ia datangi, "Mungkinkah?" Tao segera berlari kecil dengan peluh membanjir menuju bagian belakang cafe dimana mereka biasa membuang sampah sisa-sisa olahan cafe.

"Semoga dapat" Tao berdoa lalu memasang sarung tangan dan masker sebelum mengais tiga kotak sampah berbeda ukuran disana. Kotak sampah pertama hanya membuahkan bau dan kotor pada tubuhnya, namun dasarnya ia dilatih untuk tidak pantang menyerah sedari kecil tetap melanjutkan pencarian pada kotak sampah kedua.

Hampir saja Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba sesuatu yang memantulkan silaunya sinar matahari bertemu dengan mata pandanya. Tao dengan semangat 45 menyingkirkan beberapa sampah yang menimpa benda itu.

 _Gotcha!_ Tao melompat-lompat senang ketika mendapatkan kalung bersimbol _Scorpion_ yang sedaritadi ia cari " _I got you baby_! Yifan tidak akan marah karena aku tidak jadi menghilangkanmu" ia tersenyum ceria lalu kembali masuk kedalam cafe untuk membersihkan diri.

Tanpa Tao sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu dari balik dinding bercat coklat menyejukkan.

"Kau menyukainya Kris?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba mengejutkan seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah –Kris

"Sejak kapan kau disana Lu?" tanya Kris gelagapan sementara Luhan menatapnya datar dan santai "Sejak si bocah panda itu mengais kotak sampah pertama"

"Oh yasudah ayo kembali ke dalam"

"Aku tanya, kau menyukainya Yifan?" ulang Luhan

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Kris yang sudah bisa kembali mengendalikan diri

"Tapi kau mencintainya sejak dulu" Luhan menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Cobalah jujur dengan perasaanmu Yifan, kau akan menyesal ketika dia pergi lagi darimu. Sudahlah kembali padanya, aku juga hanya mencintai Sehun sejak dulu"

Luhan diam. Kris diam.

"Sudah ya, aku mau menjemput Sehun dibandara. _Bye-bye_ " Luhan berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Kris dengan pikirannya

Kris dan Luhan sebenarnya sahabat sejak kecil, sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu Luhan selalu menemani Kris yang depresi selama 3 bulan. Suatu hari Luhan menawarkan suatu hubungan yang kali saja bisa menghilangkan luka dihati Kris, ia menerimanya. Namun sampai hubungan mereka berakhir tadi saja, _skinship_ Kris dan luhan tidak lebih dari rangkulan dan pengangan tangan.

Kris si mantan ketua _Blue Wings_ yang sudah jauh jatuh dalam pesona Tao sang ketua _Angel Eyes_ dan Luhan si ceria hanya mencintai Sehun si barista cafe yang posisinya digantikan Tao sementara. Hati tidak bisa dipaksa bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun –salah satu (mantan) anggota _Blue Wings_ yang sangat setia kepada Kris hingga mengikutinnya ke cafe itu dan menjadi barista disana tengah menatap tajam Tao didepannya. Sehun baru saja pulang dari Busan terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat diingatnya, seseorang yang dianggapnya musuh sejak dua tahun lalu tengah menggantikan posisinya.

"Halo, sudah lama tidak bertemu Oh Sehun" sapa Tao biasa

Sehun mendengus semakin menatap sinis Tao, "Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun ketus

"Aku? Bekerja"

"Bekerja? Menjebak Yifan-hyung lagi maksudmu? Tak akan kubiarkan" Sehun tersenyum remeh

"Bukan" balas Tao datar

"Kau pikir aku percaya setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Gara-gara kau hubungan Kris-hyung dan Luhan-hyung berakhir. Kau senang? Bahagia?"

Bagai berpuluh peluru menembus jantungnya Tao terdiam _. 'Jadi selama ini mereka sepasang kekasih?' 'Aku memang seorang perusak' 'Tapi Yifan tidak bilang apa-apa padaku' 'Yifan menutupi segalanya dariku'_ Tao berperang dengan pikirannya

"Kutebak setelah ini kau ingin menjatuhkan Kris-hyung, menutup cafe hasil kerja kerasnya selama setahun ini, menyeretnya kehadapan hukum dengan tuduhan karanganmu. Cih dasar licik" tuduh Sehun

"Cafe ini milik Kris?" tanya Tao terkejut

"Jangan pura-pura polos didepanku"

Tao kembali berperang denan pikirannya _'Jadi benar cafe ini milik Yifan?' 'Aku dibohongi?' 'Kenapa?' 'Bukankah dia sudah setuju untuk memulainya dari awal?'_

Tao segera meninggalkan Sehun, dia butuh penjelasan dari Kris langsung. Apa maksud Kris membohongi dirinya, bukankah mereka sudah sepakat memulainya dari awal? Sesusah itukah Kris memaafkan Tao? Sesusah itukah Kris menerima usahanya memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Tidak bisakah Kris melihatnya sekali lagi?

"Chen, dimana Kris?" Tanya Tao pada Chen yang kebetulan lewat

"Diatas, diruang kerjanya"

Ruang kerja? Berarti benar Kris pemilik cafe ini.

"Yifan!" panggil Tao setelah masuk keruangan atasannya untuk yang pertama kali dan menemukan Kris duduk santai dihadapan macbook-nya.

Kris terkejut namun sekali lagi berhasil disembunyikannya "Ada apa?" tanya Kris datar. Detik itulah pertengkaran tidak bisa dihindari.

Hari itu pertengkaran hebat terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Chen,Xiumin,Kai,Kyungsoo,Luhan, dan Sehun yang sudah mendapat penjelasan yang sebenarnya dari Luhan pun menunggu diluar dengan khawatir. Mereka sebenarnya ingin masuk dan melerai mantan ketua _Blue Wings_ dan _Angel Eyes_ itu tapi dicegah oleh Luhan, dia bilang biarkan Kris Tao menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri.

Hingga bentakkan keras terdengar dari Kris "Kau tidak tau rasanya dikhiati oleh orang yang paling kau percaya, Huang Zi Tao! Keluar!"

Tidak lama dari itu Tao berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah menahan air mata disusul Kyungsoo bersama Xiumin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kris mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat stres setelah pertengkarannya dengan Tao beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan tapi entah mengapa yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya kata-kata kasar dan bentakkan apalagi melihat Tao menangis, Kris merasa sesak.

Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Huang Zi Tao, Zitao, Tao.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan, masuklah Sehun yang segera duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Hyung aku –"

"Iya, sudahlah lupakan. Kami pasti baik-baik saja" Kris memotong ucapan Sehun,seakan ia sudah tau apa kalimat Sehun selanjutnya

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia teringat sesuatu dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari jaketnya memberikan amplop itu pada Kris, "Ini. Ada titipan dari Xiumin-hyung katanya dari Tao" terang Sehun. Kris menatap kartu ucapan bergambar karakter animasi _Angry Bird_ itu sebentar lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Sehun.

Kris menarik nafas melihat nama sang pengirim dibagian depan,

 _Dear,_

 _Angry 'Yifan'._

 _Aku pergi. Sehun sudah kembali bukan? Jadi secara tidak langsung kontrak kerjaku sudah habis._

 _Aku akan mencari jalan hidupku yang baru selama 2 tahun kedepan, jangan mencariku. Tapi tunggu aku kembali._

 _Kita lihat apa kita akan merasa kehilangan satu sama lain atau tidak. Kita lihat apa kau untukku dan aku untukmu atau tidak._

 _Kita buktikan, kita ditakdirkan bersama atau tidak._

 _Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berhentilah marah-marah aku tidak ingin nanti mempunyai pasangan yang terlihat seperti kakek-kakek karena sering marah-marah._

 _Hiduplah dengan benar, jangan mati dulu sebelum aku kembali._

 _Selamat tinggal untuk bertemu 2 tahun lagi._

 _Your beautiful mistake,_

 _Tao._

Kris tersenyum setelah membaca surat dari Tao secara keseluruhan

"Ayo kita buktikan Huang Zi Tao"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-2 Years later-**

Lelaki bertubuh tegap pemilik surai pirang itu memutari sebuah bangku dideretan paling belakang disebuah kelas sebelum duduk disana. Ia tersenyum mendapati ukiran nama akhirnya disana yang dia buat 4 tahun lalu dengan sebuah gunting. Lelaki itu beralih memandang setiap sudut kelas itu, ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu dimana ia pertama kali bertemu sosok yang ia tunggu sekarang.

Sosok yang 4 tahun lalu memukul kepala belakangnya dengan mistar panjang saat dirinya ketahuan (sengaja) tertidur dikelas.

Ini sudah tahun kedua sosok itu pergi, jika ia menepati janjinya beberapa jam lagi terhitung dari sekarang dia juga akan berada disana bersama sang lelaki pirang.

Bunyi pintu besi terbuka pelan membuat lelaki pirang itu menoleh cepat. _Deg!_ Matanya bertemu dengan kepingan mata indah disana sosok itu berdiri, tidak lupa senyumnya yang tak pernah gagal membuat lelaki pirang itu merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Sosok itu tidak berubah, mata pandanya, senyumnya, bibir _peach_ nya, hanya rambutnya yang dulu sehitam malam sekarang seterang cahaya matahari.

Lama mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain. Akhirnya lelaki pirang itu tidak tahan dan berjalan cepat ke arah sosok itu begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sang lelaki pirang dengan cepat menarik si pemilik mata panda itu kedalam pelukkannya, memeluknya erat

"Aku kalah. Aku merindukanmu, Huang Zi Tao"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kris –si lelaki pirang memberikan segelas susu coklat hangat kepada Tao –si pemilik mata panda dengan senyum jenaka. Mereka sedang berada di balkon apartement Kris menikmati indahnya langit malam.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Tao

"Tidak ada" Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh

"Dan apa ini? Segelas susu coklat? Huh seharusnya kau mentraktirku lebih dari ini"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau kalah"

Kris menghela nafas "Yah aku mengaku kalah. Aku sangat kehilanganmu, aku membutuhkanmu"

"Itu artinya kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tao melirik Kris sekilas lalu kembali menatap langit malam

"Belum"

"Kenapa? Tidak cukup 4 tahun?" cahaya dimata Tao meredup

"Aku belum memaafkanmu karena membuatku merasakan rasanya kehilangan dan rindu yang amat sangat selama 4 tahun. Jadi jangan pergi lagi setelah ini Huang" ucap Kris tulus

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku Yifan?" kini Tao yang tersenyum jenaka

"Tergantung bagaimana kau mengartikannya"

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Tidak" jawab Kris cepat

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris namun ternyata Kris sudah berlutut didepannya dengan kotak berisikan sepasang cincin indah membuat Tao berkaca-kaca

" _Will you marry me, my beautiful mistake?_ "

" _Yes i will, my Mr. Right_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **[My Beautiful Mistake]**

 **[THE END]**

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Halooo! Aca bawa ff baru nih. ini sequelnya ' _Trap!_ ' jadi yang belum baca ff _Trap_ aca saranin baca yang itu dulu yaa**

 **Makasih yang udah review di _There Is a Place chapt4._ Review kalian buat hidup aca berwarna wkwk**

 **Udah yaa selamat malam! semoga mimpiin Kristao!**

 **Dan..**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

 **WO AI NI!**


End file.
